


Musically Inclined

by darknefarious



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: It was very rare for Kuroko to stand out in a crowd, but lo and behold, there he was, the center of attention… playing music for them!Or, Kagami witnesses Kuroko busking.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Musically Inclined

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about a headcanon of mine. Nothing serious. This isn't beta-read, so mistakes are everywhere, probably. Last time I wrote a fanfic was years ago, I realized I was super rusty while doing this. And also, belated happy birthday to Kuroko?

“What the hell…?”

Kagami stared. And stared. And stared again. And when the scene before him did not change, that was when he knew he wasn’t hallucinating or something. It was definitely Kuroko. No mistake about it.

Kuroko who was currently sitting on a stool in front of a large crowd of people, strumming an acoustic guitar which was balanced on his leg. For once, Kagami was able to spot his self-proclaimed shadow quite quickly. It was very rare for Kuroko to stand out in a crowd, but lo and behold, there he was, the center of attention… playing music for them!

Kagami quickly jogged towards the crowd, initial reason for going out that morning temporarily forgotten. He was meant do some groceries, but there was no way he could just walk away from what he was witnessing. Upon reaching the back of the crowd was when Taiga realized how the blue haired teen was able to gather quite an audience.

Kuroko was singing as well.

And for a moment, Kagami forgot how to breathe. He had a nice voice, Taiga noted belatedly. No wait… _nice_ was understatement. Kuroko’s voice was beautiful. And his best friend looked so at ease with what he was doing… so natural.

Kagami stood at the back, concentration usually given only to basketball, now focused at Kuroko and his one man show. He could see the other teen’s lips move, how nimble fingers gracefully glide and how Kuroko’s eyes once in a while quickly sweep over at his audience, then immediately goes back looking at his own fingers moving over the fretboard. He vaguely remembered hearing the song Kuroko was singing on the radio. But his voice… it was so different from his usual deadpan.

Taiga was sure, this would forever be committed to his memory for the rest of his life.

The crowd erupted in cheer and applause when Kuroko’s voice finally stopped and he had strummed the last note of his song. The teen then stood up and gave a curt bow to his still cheering audience. 

“Thank you everyone.” Kuroko said, voice a bit breathless and had become coarse. Had he been singing there for a while now? Kagami thought. But otherwise, it was back to its normal, unemotional state, Taiga was used to hearing. If didn’t witness Kuroko perform, he wouldn’t have believed his partner was musically talented _at all_.

“All proceeds and donations will go to the animal shelter. If you are also interested in adopting, helping out or just interested at looking at the animals, please do not hesitate to call and inquire.” Kuroko then gave them the the shelter’s flyers.

Oh. So that’s why he was busking. Kagami smiled, of course it was for the animals. That was just the kind of person Kuroko was right? A compete softy for animals.

Kagami watched as the audience dropped paper bills and coins inside the empty case the teen had set up on the front. Some of them even asking Kuroko what the shelter needed and how to sign up to become volunteers which the teen answered with enthusiasm.

When the audience completely dispersed, Kuroko set his guitar on the wall behind him, bent down and started collecting his earnings. He wasn’t able to spot Kagami yet, good. He had decided to move further to the side instead during the middle of Kuroko’s performance to avoid being seen. He then silently approached the busy teen.

“Oi, Kuroko!” Kagami called out. Pleased when he saw the blue haired teen jump, eyes widening in surprise at seeing him before schooling his face back at his usual deadpan. Hey, sometimes, Kuroko needed a taste of his own medicine. But he was getting distracted. “Never would’ve thought you’d be musically inclined.”

Kuroko looked away from Kagami, tip of his ears red, “Ah… you saw all that?”

Taiga scratched the back of his head, did he just made Kuroko embarrassed? Well now. “Not all of it, just the last song. You do this often?”

“Hmm… actually, this is the first time I’ve done something like this.” Kuroko kneeled back in front of his case and continued to collect his money.

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Kagami said, sincerely. Or he hoped he sounded sincere. First time, really? With that much level of confidence and ease? No way.

Kuroko gave him a look then returned back to his task, “I usually just sing and play for the animals at the shelter. Well, for the staff there in extension as well.”

“Animals?” What?

The blue haired teen explained that he read somewhere that playing music for the animals soothed them. That he’s been volunteering as a helper for the animal shelter whenever he had free time and they needed money for an operation for a senior dog. One of the staff suggested he tried busking.

Kuroko pocketed all his earning, seemingly happy with what he got. He returned his guitar back to its case and looped the strap over his head.

“You’ve been playing for long?” Taiga asked.

“A while.” Was Kuroko’s vague answer.

He was okay with music in general. He liked listening to pop songs and sometimes, sang along when the mood strikes (he’d never admit that to anyone though). He was aware his voice wasn’t exactly singer quality though. But learning to play an instrument? He liked the idea and it looked kinda cool, but he figured he’d never have the patience for it. He’d probably get bored and abandon it without even reaching half way.

Kuroko though… it never occurred to Taiga that his partner could’ve had other talents aside from his basketball. He was just so… unassuming. Then again, he wouldn’t have been Kuroko Tetsuya if he didn’t hide something amazing and surprising under his low presence and deadpan stare. 

Kagami ended up accompanying Kuroko. The blue haired teen gave all the money he earned to the ecstatic manager of the shelter, while Taiga stayed at the corner, jumping at all the noises the dogs made. When Kuroko gave him an amused smile, Kagami grabbed the other teen’s head and messed it up until the blue haired teen gave him a jab on his side. Kuroko helped him buy and carry his groceries in return.

It should’ve been the end of that. Kagami should move on and think about what’ll cook for dinner instead. Many people could play a musical instrument and sing at the same time. Some loved flaunting their talents, some don’t. He personally loved flaunting his own talents with basketball especially if any of the Generation of Miracles were present. Kuroko seemed to be part of the second category. He was never the cocky type. And Kagami felt like, the only reason he was able to know about Kuroko’s music talent was because he caught him in the act, trying to earn money for a sick dog, no less.

But it wasn’t the end of that. Kagami’s brain wouldn’t want to end it. He can’t get it out of his mind. He wanted to hear Kuroko sing again. He wanted to watch him play, watch his fingers elegantly glide and move.

“Hey, Kuroko…” Taiga said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them as they made their way to his apartment, “Uhh… when you go back to that shelter to sing, can I come with you?” Never mind he doesn’t even like dogs! But he just wanted to watch Kuroko again. 

Kuroko tilted his head, eyes glinting in barely concealed amusement and Kagami had to look away from those blue orbs, “Very well Kagami-kun. I will inform you the next time I’ll come back to the shelter.”

Okay. Cool. Kuroko didn’t make it awkward.

But then Taiga heard his companion chuckle, “If Kagami-kun wanted a private concert, he should just say so. I would do it for free food and vanilla milkshakes.”

Kagami sputtered and felt his face burn, “You’re such a little shit!”

Free food and vanilla milkshakes could easily be arranged.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Kuroko was singing Sakana by Spitz. (Or this song was on repeat while writing this) But you could replace it with what you want, right?


End file.
